Computing systems, especially general-purpose computing systems, are capable of performing a wide-variety of functions. Typically, the functionality is directed by the active application that is running on the patent application. Applications are generally directed towards a certain set of tasks. When a user wants to move from one computer-aided task to another, a user typically switches from one application to another.
For instance, if one wants to add a calendar item to a calendar, the user might open or switch to a calendar application to make that entry. If the user then wants to edit a document, the user might cause the computer to switch to a word processing application. If the user then wants to view a video clip, the user might switch to a video application.
It can take significant computing resources and sometimes time to switch contexts from one active application to another, even when the applications to be used are already open. If the application to be used is not yet open, it takes that much more resources to get the application opened in the first place.